paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Battle Egos
Future Generation Collab story between Tundrathesnowpup and MidnightCollies - Sequel to Pups and the Peanut Panic Summary After the events taken place the day before, the pups take their cousins to visit the Lookout as promised. It isn't until they get there that Elsie gives them a nervous call. Crash hadn't come home that night. Ace gathers their friends up to help search, while Lani and Skye are called off for a mission together. While the others are searching for Crash, Fletcher and Maui meet for the first time...specifically- Fletcher sees Lani high fiving the mystery pup and a case of Jealousy flares immediately. It's a case of Uncle Vs. Uncle as Fletcher seeks to establish and keep his 'favorite uncle" title. Characters *Main 6 PAW Patrol *Tundra *Ace *Lani *Soda *Blitz *Crash *Camo *Elsie *Fletcher *Maui *Winter *Sage *Aurora *Shadow *Dylan *Summer *CJ Story The night passed by quickly for the pups, and before they knew it, Ace felt himself being prodded awake by small paws. He grunted and slowly opened his tired eyes to see Soda’s shining eyes peering at him. "Cousin Ace! Cousin Ace! Wake up wake up!" She giggled, bouncing around her sleepy cousin in a circle. "C'mon cousin Ace! We're going to the lookout today! We need to wake up cousin Lani and Blitz and Camo!" She said, tingling with excitement. Ace chuckled softly and rolled onto his stomach, stretching out his paws as he let out a loud yawn. “Alright alright…” He smiled, “You wake up your sister, i’ll get Lani and Camo…” “No need…” Lani chuckled, turning her head sleepily at them. “I heard it all…” "Morning cousin Lani!" Soda giggled running to her and giving her a hug. Blitz and Camo soon joined the three, rubbing their eyes tiredly, yawning a bit. "Soda, why do you have to be so loud..?" Camo yawned, frowning a bit. Soda skipped over to her brother, smiling widely. "Because, today's the day cousin Ace and Lani and daddy are taking us over to the lookout! We get to meet all the pups and see Uncle Chase and Aunt Skye!" She said happily, returning to Ace’s side. Ace smiles at his younger cousin and wags his tail. “It’s still a bit early, so we should go eat some breakfast first…. Do you think your parents are awake?” "I'm sure mom’s awake, she's always up early. Dad usually lazes in bed until late, we'll have to wake him up after breakfast most likely." Blitz told her cousins. Camo nodded, sniffing the air. "Mm! I smell bacon! Dibs on the biggest slice!" He said running out of the room quickly, shoving past Blitz. Soda giggled and ran after him, Blitz following too. “Hey no fair, I want it!” Lani barked as she raced after Camo, her stomach growling at the scent of Bacon. “What if i want it!” Ace laughed, racing after the others with a grin, the pups all made their way down to the kitchen, rushing in to greet Elsie. “Morning Auntie!” Elsie smiled down at her pups and her niece and nephew, the five of them standing in a line eagerly waiting breakfast. "Morning pups, breakfast is on the table and Camo, no fighting for bacon like you were yesterday morning." She told her son sternly. Camo blushed in embarrassment, walking over to the table calmly and taking a seat beside Lani and Blitz. "Mmmm! Yummy bacon mama!" Soda complimented with her mouth full. Ace grinned and took his seat, tail wagging happily as he started on his breakfast, smiling happily as he savored the bacon, his eyes shining brightly. “Mmh!! Awesome!” "Thanks kiddos. Uncle Fletch is still upstairs asleep so you dudes will have to wake him before you head to the Lookout." She told them, still making food. Blitz smirked and rolled her eyes. "Told you," she said smugly. After a few more bites the pups had finished their breakfast, they brought their dishes over to Elsie, who cleaned them one by one, they then rushed back upstairs, pausing outside Fletcher and Elsie's bedroom. "Should we get the water gun?" Camo asked, snickering. Lani laughed, swallowing a large bite of eggs she had been chewing while bringing Elsie her plate. “Yeah! I think that sounds like a good idea.” She snickered, raising her eyebrow mischievously. “If only we had Uncle Marshall’s hose.” "I have some thigh better than that! A nerf water gun! Mom made a mistake getting me that for Christmas..hehe" he chuckled evilly. He rushed into his and Crash's shared room, then across the hall into the bathroom, filling the oversized plastic gun to the brim with water. "Got it!" He said, struggling to carry it. “I’ll help!” Lani grinned, rushing over to him to help carry the sloshing water gun, feeling some drip off the plastic and onto her fur. “Oh good! You made it cold!” She smirked. "Haha, indeed I did!" He said laughing darkly as he silently pushed open the room door. Fletcher lay snoozing, his back leg hanging out of the bed and a pile of drool laying beside his face. "Ready?" He asked chuckling. “Ready.” Lani smirked, winking at her cousin as she snickered at the sleeping form of her Uncle. Ace watched from the doorway, trying to hold back his laughter as they aimed the water gun at the older dog. Camo pulled the trigger, sending the water flying directly into his father's face. Fletcher jumped up immediately scooting backwards until he fell off the other side the bed, landing in a mess of tangled, soggy sheets. "Cold! Cold! Coldddd!!!" He shivered. Camo dropped the gun, laughing loudly. "Very funny you guys.." Fletcher scowled from his place on the floor. “Good Mooooorning~!” Lani giggled in a sing-song voice, grinning happily at her Uncle as she went over to him with a towel, hugging him through it. “Sorry- we couldn’t resist!” She giggled again, tail wagging quickly as she gave Fletcher innocent eyes. "Heh it's alright kiddo!" He said as he got up and untangled himself, he smirked evilly, "where's my morning hug from my favourite pups?" "Noooo!! Run before he gets us!!" Camo said speeding out of the room before he could receive a wet hug. The girls and Ace darting away after him. Unfortunately for Lani though, Fletcher managed to scoop her up and hug her, managing to soak her fur. Lani howled and squirmed in his grasp, gasping at the cold that soaked from her fur into her skin. “Ohhhhh no! Helpppp!!” She yelped, pushing at his chest. “Cold cold cold cold!” “Sorry Lani! You’re too far gone!” Ace called over his shoulder as he followed his cousins out of the room with a laugh. “Traitooorrsss!!” Lani leaned her head back and howled, then started laughing as she just gave up and sunk into her Uncle’s arms. "Heheh, I love you so much Lani!" Fletcher said hugging her tightly. He then set her soaking form onto the ground, shaking off the excess water, his fur poofing up slightly as he finished. "Man I hate having this much fluff.. Anyways, let's get you dried and head over to the Lookout, I'm sure your mom and dad are waiting for us." Fletcher said to his niece, ruffling her hair. Lani smirked and shook her fur out, trying to get herself dry as well as she went into the bathroom to grab another towel. She came out a while later, fluffy and dry. “Hehe- okay Uncle Fletch! My friends will love to see you again!” "Ha, I can't wait to see all the little squirts!" He lifted Lani onto his back and carried her down the stairs. At the bottom Ace, Soda, Camo and Blitz all stood in line, collars on and by the looks of it they had tidied themselves up. "I made sure everyone was brushed nicely daddy." Blitz said smiling, proudly at her work. "Alright you lot, I want you to behave when we get there and remember, you may annoy uncle Chase as much as you want." Fletcher said with a smile. Elsie rolled her eyes and stood beside her husband, punching his shoulder playfully. "Mind your manners pups and ignore whatever your idiot dad says." She said as she kissed her children and nephew and niece’s foreheads. Fletcher puckered his lips, expecting one too, only to receive a paw in his face. The pups giggled at their mother, as she walked off leaving her husband hanging. "Okay, you dudes can ride with Lani and Ace, I'll run along behind you guys." Fletcher said as the exited out the door. "Oooh! We're in the helicopter!" Camo and Blitz said in unison as they raced to Lanis helicopter. "I want to go with cousin Ace!" Soda said smiling brightly. Fletcher ruffled his daughter's hair. "Alright kiddos, I'll catch up to you pups. You'll probably be there before me. See you dudes in a bit." He said as he starting trotting off down the street. “C’mon Soda, i’ll let you turn on the siren a few times on the way!” Ace cheered as he helped his cousin get in the passenger seat, and then gets in himself. “Let’s fly guys!” Lani calls to Blitz and Camo, letting them hop into the back seat of the copter, and then jumps into the pilot’s seat with a wide grin, putting on her seatbelt. “You sure you’re okay on paw, Uncle Fletch?” "Oh yeah! I walk everywhere! You pups carry on ahead and I'll meet you guys!" He insisted. “Alright- hold on guys we’re heading out!” Lani put her copter into gear, slowly lifting up off the ground. After hovering for a few moments, watching Ace drive off first, she then started to fly over them and the road and straight towards the Lookout "Woohoo! This is awesome!!" Camo said looking over the side of the helicopter. Soda sat contently in the ambulance beside Ace, enjoying the breeze. "Can I turn on the sirens cousin Ace?" She asked him with a smile. “Give it a blare, Soda!” Ace grinned, looking at her briefly and then turned his attention back to the road. He pointed his tail towards the button that flicked on the lights and sirens as they drove down the asphalt. Lani moved her goggles onto her eyes to protect from the wind, then tossed some extra pairs back to the other pups. “Whoops, forgot about these. Helps from wind chafing! Isn’t the view awesome?!” Work in progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Tundrathesnowpup/Wittlefuzzypuppehs Collab Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Future Gen Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Collaboration